confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus the Destroyer
Magnus the Destroyer is an extranational pirate. He is known for his extreme brutality. He commands the pirate group The Hands of Magnus. Early Life Magnus was born, in an unknown location somewhere along the coast of a distant land. His father was a well known merchant who sold weapons that he made in his smithery. His father taught Magnus how to fight with all manner of weapons, he also taught him how to make weapons. When Magnus was 15 years old, pirates attacked their ship while en route to a port. Magnus' father was stabbed in the neck and thrown overboard. His mother faired a far more cruel fate, she was raped, and then forced into slavery. Magnus fought valiantly and slew ten pirates before he was wounded and left for dead. Vengeance Magnus' body washed up on shore three days later. While unconcious a boy found him and reported it to his father. By some strange twist of fate, the man was a blacksmith. The man was an expert craftsmen and was sought out for miles by people looking for a good weapon. Magnus was raised by this man and his wife until his eighteenth birthday. Taking his favorite axe and short sword he made his journey to find vengeance. For two grueling years, Magnus hunted the pirate named Serafas. He discovered him at the port city of Sahmal. Serafas was lounging in the local tavern drinking heavily. Magnus waited until the pirate fell asleep before delivering a blow that knocked Serafas unconcious. Magnus dragged Serafas to a secluded spot. Before killing Serafas, he asked him one question "Where is my mother?" Serafas laughed and said "That whore? She lays on the bottom of the sea with your pathetic dad." With that Magnus beheaded him. Pirating When Serafas' crew discovered he'd been slain, they kept with the ancient pirate creed, of "Keep what you kill". Now in command in one of the most fearsome vessels on the seas, Magnus now had a new direction in life. Albeit an evil one. Magnus conquered the seas of his homeland and soon grew bored. Hearing rumors of a strange land called Narnia, he set his sights on the continent and set sail. He brought with him three other ships, packed to the gills with bloodthirsty pirates. When he arrived three months later, he was enchanted by the lands raw beauty. Despite this, he began what the locals call the "Ravaging" . The first village he hit was Asloph, Magnus and his crew hit the town in the middle of the night and began to raze the town. Magnus, in a frenzy killed many of the guards. But soon he ran into a powerful new adversary, Evelyn the Wanderer. The two engaged in a lengthy duel. Eventually they reached a stalemate. Magnus was very impressed with her grace, and skill in fighting. He was invited back to her hollow and he brought his two best fighters, Feros and Terrus. Evelyn then teleported them back to Asloph after a brief engagement. Unbeknownst to Magnus Evelyn snuck aboard his ship and stole his sword. Within seconds, Magnus found out and waited back at her hollow to exact revenge. He used a crudely made sword that he brought with him to stab her through the waist and pinned her to the tree. He took back his sword and continued his conquest. =Return Home= After three months of pillaging, Magnus got bored and made the voyage back to Disfas. All the while he mused his fate about the beautiful Evelyn. When he returned, he was intercepted by a patrol of Tirisian. His three boats utterly destroyed the enemies five, and continued onto his personal island. After a few months the kings of Tiris sent an invasion force to the small island of Mialion to surpress the pirate threat. 1000 pirates faced against an invasion force of 2000 the worlds greatest warriors was daunting. The pirates intercepted the army before they could arrive but the interceptors were eventually destroyed. The last of the enemies numbered in 2000's and the pirates were the same. A massive land battle ensued. Three weeks of fighting and the Tirisians took 75% casualties. The guerilla tactics employed by the pirates was mostly responsible. Even though Magnus was victorious he lost many men. The Tirisians retreated back to the mainland with a message to never interfere with Magnus' business again. Despite this new found peace, Magnus was not happy. Every time he had alone time he would think about the fair Evelyn and how he "killed" her.